


Passengers on the Road to Nowhere

by Alerane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, On the Run, Paranoia, Post Game, Road Trips, There's a bit of tension but overall things are cute?, Virtual Reality, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerane/pseuds/Alerane
Summary: His half lidded eyes drift to the driver’s seat, where Kaito sits at the wheel. His overly large sunglasses and gel free hair made almost look like a stranger, but the big grin on his face despite everything and his hand tapping along to the song playing through the crusty speakers gave him away.Shuichi shifted his shoulders with a wince, and turned to glance into the backseat. Sprawled across the entirety of it was Kokichi, seemingly asleep. The hoodie he had been wearing was pulled off and thrown over his face to blot out the sun. He hadn’t said much since the argument about seatbelts, and the middle one was still awkwardly clipped around his waist, even sideways. A bump in the road bounced him up, and Shuichi heard a groan under the fabric.





	Passengers on the Road to Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for the Road Trip prompt for Saioumota Week 2019 <3

The sun beat down on the bill of Shuichi’s cap as he leaned against the window, watching the signs flash by. The map was loosely grasped in his hands until they got closer to their next exit. He crumpled it a bit, tightening his hand, then letting it go again, staring at the tiny creases, like new markings on the face of the region. Maybe making somewhere new, just like they were hoping to find. His half lidded eyes drift to the driver’s seat, where Kaito sits at the wheel. His overly large sunglasses and gel free hair made him almost look like a stranger, but the big grin on his face despite everything and his hand tapping along to the song playing through the crusty speakers gave him away. 

Shuichi shifted his shoulders with a wince, and turned to glance into the backseat. Sprawled across the entirety of it was Kokichi, seemingly asleep. The hoodie he had been wearing was pulled off and thrown over his face to blot out the sun. He hadn’t said much since the argument about seatbelts, and the middle one was still awkwardly clipped around his waist, even sideways. A bump in the road bounced him up, and Shuichi heard a groan under the fabric.

He turned back to the map, and then out the window. A rest stop was coming up. His tired eyes widened a little.

Coffee.

Carefully, Shuichi folded the map and quietly spoke, low enough so maybe not to alert Kokichi as he got back to his nap.

“Kaito, can we stop?” 

He must have been too soft to be heard under the buzz of the radio as Kaito kept tapping along with his eyes on the road. Should he poke him? What if he startles him and they swerve. Shuichi cleared his throat a bit, and tried a touch louder this time.

“Kaito?”

“Hm? Everything alright, Shuichi?” This time he turned ever so slightly towards him, and Shuichi could feel the inspection he was getting behind the shades even if he couldn’t quite make out his eyes. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but could we stop? There’s a rest stop coming up-”

“Hey we weren’t gonna stop until it was dark, you know that, it was your suggestion.”

“I know that but… I don’t think a quick little stop to get some snacks or something to drink would be-”

“Shuichi, is this another _coffee_ stop?! We are gonna get spotted for sure one of these times!”

“No we won’t! It’ll just be real quick stop, I’ll be in and out before you even know I’m gone and-”

“We’re stopping?”

Kokichi sat up like a zombie rising from the grave in an old horror film, hoodie still wrapped around his face. He clawed it off quickly and poked his head up between the front seats, grinning ear to ear. 

“We are NOT, and even if we were you are not getting out of the car again,” Kaito grunted.

“Come onnnnnnnn, puuuhleeease. My legs are gonna wither away to stubs before we get anywhere, and then you’ll have to carry me. Do you want that on your conscience?”

“Oh so you don’t like to be carried? Good to know.”

“HOLD ON, that was NOT the point! I’ll be good, I just wanna get some air!”

“I’ll crack a window.”

“I need some exercise!”

“You can probably do sit-ups from how you’re lying back there if you want to that badly, Kokichi.”

“Ew.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange. He knew that last time was a mess, but for once he was on Kokichi’s side. The quieter boy gently placed his hand on Kaito’s where it held the steering wheel, and the other boy’s grimace smoothed over. He glanced back at his navigator.

“Please Kaito, you could probably use a stretch too, you’ve been behind the wheel for hours. It’s not safe, you know.”

“Yeah! Just cause you can pilot a spaceship doesn’t mean you’re allowed to coop us up in here and crash!”

“That’s not what I said,” Shuichi hurriedly added.  
He could hear Kaito exhale a long held breath and sigh.

“Fine, but we’re sticking together, okay? That means you too, stub legs!”

“Yes sir!” 

Kokichi snickered as he pulled his hoodie over his head, dark locks reemerging moments later under the hood. Shuichi adjusted his hat and checked his wallet. Kaito pulled them over into the off-ramp and toward the sign proclaiming _Gas, Restrooms, & Food_. The old car’s engine made some ominous clicking sounds as they dropped in speed, but steadily came to a halt in the parking lot. There were only a few spots taken, a good sign really. The trio piled out of the car. Despite his claims Kokichi was the least shaky on his legs as he bounced from foot to foot, and tugged the drawstrings on his hood tight, so only his nose and eyes showed, with a stray bit of purplish hair sticking out like a whisker. The three of them shared a quick look, checking each other over for anything obvious they may have forgotten. Then as one they started towards the little rest stop shop.

The ease they’d had in the car dissipated instantly. The tight knit trio bunched together. Shuichi’s shoulder brushed against Kaito’s arm. Kokichi’s finger hooked on Shuichi’s belt loop like a tether. Kaito kept pace with the both of them while watching the lot over their heads. This was how they were together in public. How they managed crowds, comments, and stares.

The troupe broke apart at the door to go in single file, Shuichi first. The bell at the top of the door chimed, announcing new customers. He made a beeline for the counter while Kaito held the door for Kokichi. It didn’t take long to spot the coffee machine, nothing fancy just the regular and decaf options behind the cashier. There was a line that Shuichi stepped into it while fidgeting with his hands. He turned to watch the other two while he waited.

Kokichi walked down one of the aisles plucking colourful snack packages up with excitement and handing them to Kaito who trailed behind him. Once his arms were full, Kaito started putting one back every time he was given another to avoid a juggling situation. He was nowhere near as good at it as Kokichi was. At least not yet. Both of them had promised Kokichi they’d practice their juggling when they got time to. As they stepped out before turning to the next row Kokichi skipped over to the line and handed him a package of Oreos and winked. Shuichi couldn’t help but smile as he hopped away with an exasperated Kaito in tow. 

Shuichi turned his attention back to the line as the person at the front finished their purchase and left. One more person and then he was up. His eyes drifted to the tv behind the cash, it was playing some ads on mute while music played over the actual speakers.  
He swallowed.  
The same ad that had been haunting him for weeks popped onto the screen.  
He reached up and adjusted his hat self-consciously. Despite that his eyes were glued to the screen as the Team DanganRonpa logo spun on it. 

Even though it was muted, he knew a remix of the theme music was playing while the convention date and location popped up in big letters. Then the words were shot to pieces. Clips of each fan favourite participant that was announced as a special guest played, one after another in a reel. He hoped Kokichi was still looking for snacks and not watching this like he was. He’d seen it plenty of times. The mute remained a blessing. Shuichi knew that each ‘character’ was introduced with their own voices. And on cue, there was the latest favourite, in his iconic checkered scarf. He remembered the day Kokichi had been called to the recording studio for that one. He had come back entirely drained. Closed off.  
It’d been a long taxing one.

That’d been the day they decided they were getting out of there.  
Contracts be damned, they weren’t here to be paraded around for show.

Finally, Monokuma popped up at the end to wave goodbye. The ad was over.  
Something innocuous about a fruit juice with a cute girl in orange dancing took its place. Shuichi finally was able to look away. He glanced over his shoulder with concern, trying to be sure the other two boys were okay, but he didn’t see them anywhere nearby. He turned quickly, trying to find them but that was just as the woman in front of him was leaving. They collided, her purchase and his hat falling to the floor.

“Oh I’m sorry, I-”

Shuichi froze mid-sentence.  
On her shirt was show’s logo, big in black, red and white.  
She hadn’t looked up, having bent to pick up her bag and mutter.  
His hat sat on the floor beside it.  
Shuichi’s hands shot up to his face automatically, dropping the Oreos as well in the process. 

“Watch it this could have broken,” she was saying. “Seriously…”  
Shuichi nodded from behind his hands, trying to think. She hadn’t moved. Was she staring at him? He didn’t want to dare look. What if she recogni-

Shuichi felt the hat slide down on his head.

“Hey you dropped this right?” He heard Kaito say, playing up a gruffer voice to his side as he removed his hands. He got a pat on his back. “No harm done, right?” Behind the shades and the grin he could just be a concerned stranger, but if she noticed the goatee she might-

“C’mon, c’mon, you were gonna buy these for me, right?” Kokichi swooped in on his other side, linking their arms and tugging Shuichi towards the cash, past the woman who’s attention was now on Kaito. The fallen Oreos were already in his hand. He slid them onto the counter and through the still-pulled-tight opening in the hood he asked the cashier for a black coffee as well. As his thoughts finally caught up with the transaction Shuichi fumbled with his wallet.

Behind him he heard the woman huff and head out the door with her gathered things. The bell chimed. Kaito slid a couple of the snacks he was still holding onto the counter as well, putting it all together. 

They paid cash and left. Kaito carried the bag, Shuichi held his coffee, and Kokichi clinged to Shuichi’s arm the whole walk through the parking lot. They didn’t say another word until they reach Kaito’s old car, and pile back in. 

The doors clicked shut.  
They collectively let out their held breaths.

“‘It’ll just be real quick’ you said, ‘in and out before you even know’,” Kaito sighed, kneading his forehead behind the shades. The heavy moment hung in the air. Shuichi looked down at his coffee.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Talk about a deer-in-headlights, jeez Shumai. You’re so lucky you brought us huh? And what was all that about definitely not needing wanting me out there, hmmmm?” Kokichi leaned into the front seat and sprawled himself across Kaito’s shoulder. He poked Kaito’s cheek. “You should have seen this idiot’s face until I went to get the cookies. You two matched! Frozen like statues!”

Shuichi’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced up at Kaito’s reddening face.  
“H-hey this is serious, Kokichi, we could have-”

“But we’re fine. We stuck together like you said and we’re fiiiiine.”

Shuichi chuckled and reached out to loosen Kokichi’s hood, and swiping away bits of hair from his face. They really did look like whiskers stuck like that.  
“You’re right, we’re fine.”

In return he got a brief soft look that broke into mischievous smirk. Kokichi gave Kaito’s face a light pap with his hand and rolled off of him to the backseat again. They heard the fizz and pop sound of the unscrewed cap of a soft drink. 

It took the other two boys a moment to realize the snack bag was unopened in the front seat.

“Kokichi! We talked about this!”

“We have more than enough just to buy it-”

“No one noticed, don’t worry about it~”

“We don’t need more risks! You-”

“Can’t hear you over the bubbles!”

The squabble continued as the car pulled back out onto the highway.  
Shuichi fell out of it after a bit to sip his coffee, enjoying the light mood’s return. This cramped vehicle may not be the best living situation, but for the time being it was their safest place. Where they were themselves. Where there was no audience.  
Shuichi wasn’t sure how long it would last, but he had a new shred of hope.  
The ad had still listed Kokichi as appearing at the convention.  
The company wasn’t telling anyone they’d gone. Any search they were doing was internal and hushed. They were trying to save face, and the public didn’t know to watch for them.

That they could play to their advantage.  
This might just work.  
Their getaway might have a destination after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I'm still new to writing and would love feedback about what you thought!
> 
> I love these boys and they are fun to write together <3


End file.
